


最终，小王子的玫瑰花被小狐狸藏起来了(中)

by Begoniayang



Category: Plan B (2009)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 16:24:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19833994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Begoniayang/pseuds/Begoniayang





	最终，小王子的玫瑰花被小狐狸藏起来了(中)

不过今天却是个例外。今天小孩儿似乎格外上头，连捅进他身体里的力道都比平日狠了几分，肖战被顶的五脏六腑都颠了个个儿，不得不压着嗓子低低呻吟，边匀出一只手安慰性地呼噜了几下打桩机一样的王一博的头毛，初生牛犊的小朋友精力旺盛起来跟只小老虎似的，肖战一边吐槽大晚上自己不该平白跑来招惹人家，一边内心却产生了一种奇异的感觉。

仿佛王一博是真的很爱他。

仿佛他们在剧中情深似海，在剧外却欲盖弥彰。  
电话铃声把残存的理智召唤回来，肖战耳朵尖，一面轻轻吻了吻王一博的眼角，一面伸长了手臂去够在床头柜上自顾自转了三圈的手机，王一博欠着身子去拦，手一挥把电话扫到地上，肖战却就着这个刁钻的角度看到了亮起的屏幕上闪烁的联系人。  
经纪人。

如同一盆冷水兜头浇下来，好像一瞬之间这一室的荒唐被提到眼前，肖战 下意识将沉浸其中的王一博从身上掀了下去，用足了十成十的力道。

接起电话的五秒钟，肖战觉得自己没办法找回属于自己的声音，索性沉默着听经纪人讲，说101 想邀请他这个学长去做帮唱嘉宾。

无非是通告，肖战对工作向来没那样挑剔，只是他此时心有旁骛，遂一通电话打得七零八碎，经纪人不明就里，还以为他是不乐意接，临了还安慰他两句，告诉他贵州天气潮湿多蚊蝇，让他记得备好蚊虫叮咬的药，肖战问心有愧，只管哼哈答应。

挂了电话，他小出一口气，低头看自己身上，七七八八的牙印儿爬了一肚子，他打电话时下意识背冲向了王一博，于是此刻拧着身子偏过头去想谑一声王一博你属狗的吗，话到嘴边，眼神却以先瞟到王一博表情不对，遂生生把这话又咽了回去。

王一博看着他，那眼神分明是困惑的，却没来由地被他瞧出几丝深情的意味。

他不敢再说亦不敢再往深处想，只余一声叹息在嘴里打了个转。俩人相顾无言了五分钟，王一博开口一句“哥哥”，叫得他三个月头一次心疼到以为犯了心绞痛。

真拿这头小狼狗没辙。

但心疼归心疼，事实还是事实，大道理他不愿讲，小孩儿聪明，看着20岁年纪纯的跟个雏儿似的，内里也是个白切黑的主儿。但毕竟还是有年少轻狂的时候，他肖战大了人家六岁，虽不至于将他护在身后，总没立场和他一起疯。

他进娱乐圈四年，牛鬼蛇神魑魅魍魉阅了无数，心知自己不是个聪明到能在这群人中间游刃有余的，于是他能躲则躲，，不能躲也尽可能做低伏小不张扬。本着不吃亏为上的原则，一路走来四平八稳不温不火，但好在自得其乐。可遇见王一博以后，事情却越来越偏离了原始轨迹，他不由想起他俩第一滚上床居然是因大晚上无聊相约吃鸡，赢了比赛的自己太过激动撞到了额角，王一博拿着热毛巾替他敷那额头的一小块青紫，却不知怎么就变成了用嘴去吻，再接下来，似乎始料未及，却到底水到渠成。

后来他们也在不清不楚的情况下滚过几发，而无论在谁的房里，肖战都坚持没在一个屋子里过过夜，似乎他没办法面对同床共枕等待阳光洒满一整室的通亮清晨，因为那样会给他一种错觉。

他们是真的，在一起了。

所以他看着王一博一脸冰霜看着自己，脑子都糊成一团浆糊，剧里魏无羡巧舌如簧，而肖战却不是个能够颠倒黑白slay全场的，他不明白王一博是被他一个电话吓萎了感到愤怒还是为了其他的，只能团成个兔子抱团保持原来的姿势僵着，本以为自己已经实力演绎了囧途本囧，但王一博一开口，肖战却感受到了，没有最尬，只有更尬。

王一博说，哥哥，我俩现在，算什么关系。

肖战本来下意识说好兄弟，想想貌似不对，好兄弟都钻到一个被窝里深入交流了，好像这层关系就应该往好基友的层面进化了，但他后知后觉这中间好像还有一层炮友关系卡在不上不下的这个等级上，不过肖战速来算是个怂的，没敢开口，怕王一博出手把他直接当滑板一样往地上掴。

他抿着一张小嘴没出声，王一博看不得他抿嘴的动作，那就像一场无声的邀请一样。

于是王一博蹭过来，搂着汗津津的哥哥伸嘴咬他的唇瓣，吃糖果一样含着不肯撒嘴，肖战没反抗，只是小幅度叹口气，伸手臂虚虚把小狼狗圈在怀里，等他气儿顺了，放开来端端正正往怀里摆了摆。

一博，肖战叹着气，你想我们是什么关系？

王一博说不出口，大抵是自来觉得荒谬，从不愿奢求，却内心渴望到寤寐思服，不愿就此罢手。  
我们俩，就只能到这儿了。肖战蹭着他的额头，似乎两人还亲密，可嘴上却说着最残酷不仁的事实，人在屋檐下，不可不低头。

规矩是牢笼，但心甘情愿走进来的，就不能抱怨这笼子太紧，挡住了笼外的广袤自由。

王一博没出声，也许他本就不该问，很多事情，说出来索然无味，吊着时候，才最念兹在兹。

他知道一部戏过去，他们的关系也算走到了顶点。之后一月月一年年，总归一别两宽没档期相见。他们都是艺人，天南海北跑通告，握着青春在这浮沉的海里去搏一个明天，谁又能替谁遮风挡雨，如若不能，又何苦去给对方一个期许，妄图织造一个风和日丽的假象？

可明明说这话时候他们还汗津津地搂在一起，他好看的哥哥刚刚还把手指插进他的头发里，明明他们还在用最亲密的方式去探索对方，怎么一下子就到顶了呢？

王一博莫名火起，就着圈抱的姿势哐叽把肖战往床上一推，动作粗鲁地去撸对方已经软下来的分身，肖战没想到他忽然来这一下，被他刮的皮痛，一声通呼骂出来，

王一博，你特么发情吗？

小狼狗压着他的头往自己身下按，分身像一杆枪一样笔直地戳在肖战脸上，肖战操了一声，拧着脖子不肯就范，王一博骤然被点燃，钳着肖战的头往自己的分身上掰。

他气急了，眼角都泛着红，肖战嗷嗷叫骂说王一博你有病啊，要玩儿sm去外边花钱去，别在这儿占我便宜。

可一张嘴，王一博那杆枪就顺利长驱直入，肖战吞也不是吐也不是，噎得直干呕，可头发却被人抓着，一下两下模仿着抽插的动作。他怕自己受伤，也怕伤到发狂到失去理智的小狼狗，只能顺着意思意思，马马虎虎做了几个口交的动作，不出几下，一股腥膻的液体就射满了他一整个口腔。

这都什么世道？明明自己大了人家六岁，不但被人操的明明白白，今天还来了个新花样，肖战忽然开始期盼那种一觉醒来就失忆的狗血剧情可以发生在自己身上了。


End file.
